Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is an upcoming Japanese animated television series based on the franchise of the same name and a Japanese reboot of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''television series. Plot Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Tetsuya Kakihara - Leonardo *Yuji Ueda - Donatello *Eiji Miyashita - Raphael *Eri Saito - April O'Neil *Norio Wakamoto - Krang *Hidetoshi Nakamura - Rocksteady English Cast *Benjamin Diskin - Leonardo *Josh Keaton - Michelangelo *Sam Riegel - Donatello *Nolan North - Raphael *Tabitha St. Germain - Venus *George Takei - Splinter *Mae Whitman - April O'Neil *Yuri Lowenthal - Casey Jones *Corey Burton - Metalhead, Krang *Mark Hamill - Leatherhead, Rat King *John DiMaggio - The Shredder, Rocksteady *Kelly Hu - Karai *Jonathan Adams - Baxter Stockman *Kevin Michael Richardson - Hun *Diedrich Bader - Bebop *Dee Bradley Baker - Tokka, Rahzar *Corey Feldman - Slash *Derek Stephen Prince *Jim Cummings *Liam O'Brien Characters 'The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Leonardo''' - *'Michelangelo' - *'Donatello' - *'Raphael' - *'Venus' - 'Allies' *'Splinter' - *'April O'Neal' - April O'Neil is the 16 year-old daughter of Dr. Kirby O'Neil. She has ginger hair that appears to be tied up on a small ponytail and right-sided curved bangs. She also has a yellow headband. April wears an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it, blue denim skirt, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them, with black low-heeled boots. She is an homage to the 2012 series by having April don a familiar hairstyle and outfit. *'Casey Jones' - Casey Jones is the 17 year-old vigilante and an orphan. He has a massive crush on April. He has a short, messy hair and is usually dressed in black, and almost never goes anywhere without his hockey stick. *'Irma Langinstein' - April's best friend and Donatello's girlfriend. *'Metalhead' - *'Leatherhead' - *'Fugitoid' - *'Zog' - 'Enemies' *'The Shredder' - *'Foot Clan '- *'Karai' - *'Baxter Stockman' - *'Krang' - *'Hun' - *'Bebop' - Bebop, along with Rocksteady, is a member of the Purple Dragons and of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was originally a kind of punk, mohawk-sporting, human thug employed—and mutated—by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a warthog, becoming an anthropomorphic warthog with tusks jutting on his lower jaw, still wearing his purple Mohawk and punk gear. *'Rocksteady' - Rocksteady, along with Bebop, is a member of the Purple Dragons and of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was a large, blond, burly, and mustache-sporting human thug with the military vibe in his clothing with camo pants and a helmet employed—and mutated—by Shredder. During a fracas with the Turtles, they joined the Foot Clan and defeated a bunch of other gang members for the honor to become mutants. He was injected by Baxter Stockman with the mutagen added with a DNA of a rhinoceros, becoming an anthropomorphic rhinoceros with bald head, a massive arms and feet, and a reptilian mouth filled with shark-like fangs; he is heavily built and military themed; his typical attire includes a green cargo pants, an army helmet, a black tank top, and a shot-shell bandolier slung over his left shoulder. *'Rat King' - *'Tokka' - Tokka, along with Rahzar, is one of Stockman's experiments and of Shredder's mutant henchmen. He was created by injecting an alligator snapping turtle with mutagen added with the DNA of villainous figures like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, becoming an anthropomorphic snapping turtle with a durable, spiked shell. Tokka speaks in distinctive, nasally voice. *'Rahzar' - Rahzar is another of Stockman's first experiments with gene manipulation. A wolf that was also captured off from Ireland and injected with the mutagen added with the DNA of villains like Captain Blackbeard and Ivar the Boneless, it transforms into an anthropomorphic wolf with the razor sharp claws and teeth. Rahzar speaks with the smooth Irish accent. *'Slash' - Episodes Main article: List of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Anime) episodes Reception Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Martial Arts Category:Reboot Category:Science fantasy Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Television Series